


Who you know

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's a little down but he just might find something to cheer him up





	Who you know

Kon was not supposed to be there. He knew the rules and he knew the saying. Jason’s words were still ringing in his ears too. This was not Gotham but that was sort of the reason why he was here and doing this. This was not Gotham. This was his city.

This was his place and he could have fun on the low. Just not go too far. A little dancing, a little grinding. Maybe a drink or two before he split. Who would it hurt? The music was pumping the lights flashing.

He fit right in with the crowd and no one was giving him a second look. Sometimes he needed this. Sometimes he needed to disappear. There was nothing wrong with him vanishing in the crowds and the people for a few days.

Not as if Lex could be a buffer this time. Lex would do it if he asked him too but he would be amused at it. It was one thing for Lex to step in front of the League and Superman and talk them down. Tell them off. It was something else for Lex to tell off Kon’s own friends.

Well, co-workers if he had to be honest. Cassie was not speaking to him outside of work and missions. Kon still did not have a clue to what he had done. After he had come back, he had thought she would be thrilled. He certainly was thrilled. He had been happy and he had thought with time they could pick back up? Or something?

He did not even mind the Tim thing. He did not care about it. Two of them fell together? That was great, at least someone was watching Tim’s unstable ass because the last time Kon had checked. Gotham got crazy and sometimes Tim fell through the cracks. No shade towards the Bat or anything. It was just how Kon saw things.

But Cassie had been good for a bit and then she had been off. Which sucked but Kon had sucked it up. he had been willing to settle for friends but… well that looked impossible now and he wished it did not. He missed her.

The thing with Lex meant that Kon could not exactly bring a telepathic home. It was not as if they were bad together. They got each other a little. Just she had more learning to do than people said he had. Lex with all his faults never slipped up and brought the Martian manhunter home. Kon could give his Dad that amount and do the same. Telepaths were out. Way out. It was the least he could do.

But things happened didn’t they? And what was Kon going to do. Who could he bitch to when he really did not want to bitch? He could not even take a leaf from his Dad’s book and fuck some random dangerous powerful being and move on.

Well he could but then Clark would bitch and his Dad would step in and he would have an even bigger problem. Which he was trying to avoid here.

X

“Nuh uh. Not here.” The bartender did not even glance at him as she cleaned the bar. “Tough luck buddy.”

That was new. Kon adjusted his jacket and flashed her a grin. “I didn’t even order yet though miss.” She flicked a brown gaze over him before she snorted and shook her head. He watched black hair bounce as she continued to clean the glass top.

“You don’t have to order for me to know that you were going to order something not soda.” She snorted. “You want to try that sort of shit try that in Gotham. We aren’t in Gotham kid. Try that with your Robin.”

“Recognized huh.” Kon sighed as he leaned against the counter. He was no longer interested in the drink. He could get something at Lex if he really wanted to. This was far more interesting. “And what’s that crack about Gotham? It’s a wild place but don’t act as though they let everything fly. Batman and his people do good jobs.”

“Oh I know about the jobs they do.” She stretched her arm across the counter. Kon frowned at a strange mark along her wrist before she took it back. “I used to live there. That’s why I know. Kids your age and younger could get anything depending on who you know. That’s Gotham.” She shook her head. “We don’t let that shit fly here.”

“I see.” Kon smiled. “That’s nice. That you got away. Usually from what I see people don’t want to leave Gotham.” He laughed softly. “I thought people would be leaving by the busload. And then I turn around and there they are still.”

“Not everyone has the strength to leave.” She shrugged before she pulled out a soda bottle. Kon snorted as she poured him a tall glass and dropped ice in. “I’m out though and I’m never going back. Not everyone does that. Not everyone can do that.”

“Certainly true.” Kon took the glass and laughed. “But sometimes people need a drink. Even heroes.” He teased.

“Then go to Gotham.” She rolled her eyes. “Go see your Robin buddy.” She was back to wiping down the counter again. “But that shit doesn’t fly here. Leave that kind of thing for Gotham. We’re better than that.”

“Ouch.” Kon whistled as his eyes trailed back to the dancefloor. “It is bad but I wouldn’t say that it’s a case of our dirt is better than theirs. Metropolis has it’s bad sides too.” He gestured to the dancing mass everywhere. “We can’t point too many fingers.”

“Metropolis isn’t perfect. We have our villains and our scars.” She was flashing that wrist at him again. “But we don’t have Gotham. There’s no need for that. We make do. This thing here is a haven. People have their pains but the madness that calls to you in Gotham? Metropolis. Normal Metropolis has no clue.” She snorted. “Talk to your Robin more Superboy.”

“That isn’t bad advice.” Kon laughed softly. “It really isn’t.”

X

“I have to tell Batman.” Tim mumbled as he swung his feet. “But I’m glad to hear some of those people made it out safely. All we could do was get them help. I doubted it would be enough.”

“She had a point.” Jason pointed out as he dropped crumbs off the roof top. He was pressed close to Kon’s side warmth just pumping off him. “Gotham is insane. Nothing like it and it’s the only place that eats everyone up alive.”

“But it’s weirdly beautiful.” Tim sighed softly. “But I still find it funny that in your own city you can’t get a drink Kon.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Kon laughed as he swung his feet off the edge. Below them Gotham stretched out. Dark, full of mystery and secrets and hidden in the faint lights was beauty. “I’ll just come here and get a drink from you guys.” He laughed when he was good naturedly jostled from both sides.

 


End file.
